


На страже равновесия

by Vet_Vet



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen Work, Geth, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vet_Vet/pseuds/Vet_Vet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по сериалу "The Librarians". Основной персонаж - Флинн Карсен. Каждая из глав - отдельная зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Библиотекарь

Библиотекарь делает шаг назад, окидывая долгим взглядом шпагу, лежащую на атласной подушке. Сталь сверкает блекло-голубым, оружие едва заметно подрагивает, но скованное чарами уже не может причинить вреда, взвиваясь в воздух.

Боль медленно отступает, сменяясь обычной слабостью – волшебное зелье уже начало действовать, и в ближайшее время колотая рана чуть ниже ключицы останется в прошлом, затягиваясь без следа.

Опустившись в кресло, он смотрит на алое пятно на рубашке левее тонкой полоски галстука. Усталость накатывает волной, касается буквально каждой клеточки тела, но что значат эти усталость, рана и испорченная одежда по сравнению с тем, какой вред мог причинить пробудившийся артефакт?

Артефакты, наполненные магией, творящие чудеса и способные на многое, к сожалению, чаще причиняют вред, оказавшись не в тех руках. И он, Флинн Карсен, ищет их, сколько себя помнит.

Смежив веки, он потягивается в кресле, бросая короткий взгляд на хрустальную сферу, стоящую рядом. Клубящийся в ней дым – пепельно-серый, с пробегающими по нему всполохами, а в глубине мелькают вероятности того, что могло произойти.

_Девчушка с темными, как ночь, волосами, пришедшая в музей с родителями, разбивающаяся изнутри витрина и ярко сверкнувшая сталь. Детский испуганный вскрик, тут же обрывающийся, и бордовые капли, падающие на мраморный пол…_

Взмахнув головой из стороны в сторону и прогоняя прочь наваждение, Флинн поднимается, потянувшись к хрустальному изящному графину. Вино наполняет кубок, плещется о его стенки, а затем обжигает горло, стоит Библиотекарю сделать несколько глотков.

_Люди разбегаются, а излучающая жажду крови проклятая старинная шпага и не думает останавливаться, упиваясь их страхом. Выпады и взмахи – они перемежаются, солнечные лучи отскакивают от зеркальной поверхности лезвия, а пасть льва на эфесе скалит клыки._

\- Нет! – его голос разносится по пустынным бесконечным коридорам, уставленным книжными шкафами и витринами с артефактами. – Этого не произойдет!

Хрустальный шар, предупредивший вчера о том, что случится, и вновь показывающий теперь уже неосуществимое возможное будущее тускнеет, дым рассеивается, а тихий шелест на миг наполняет уютный уголок Библиотеки.

Сделав ещё глоток и проверив шпагу, окончательно скованную волшебными путами и утратившую возможность двигаться, Флинн возвращает серебряный кубок с медальонами на кофейный столик, прежде чем устало сесть в кресло.

Охота за артефактами – кровожадными и темными, светлыми и не причиняющими никому вреда – смысл его жизни и предназначение. По сути – вся его жизнь, ведь постоянная угроза и бесконечная ложь, чтобы скрывать то, что не подлежит разглашению, мало способствуют обретению друзей.

Тяжело вздохнув, он переводит глаза на корешки книг, без единой пылинки на них. Библиотека сама заботится о чистоте, отсутствии влажности и пыли, Флинн Карсен же заботится о ней и судьбе всего мира по пути.

И, как оказалось, это довольно тяжелое, изматывающее бремя.

Раздавшийся вдалеке свист стал уже давно привычным и нисколько не пугающим. Меч, стремительно приближающийся к нему, пролетающий у самой головы и подбадривающе постукивающий по плечу – никогда не причинит ему вреда.

\- Спасибо, Кэл, - с улыбкой произносит Флинн, стоит волшебному мечу опуститься вниз, ложась на колени и чуть подрагивая. – Знаю, ты скучал, но сил для тренировок совершенно нет…

Экскалибур понимает, этот меч, успевший стать своеобразным, хоть и молчаливым другом, понимает слишком многое. То, что вымотанный усмирением другого опасного артефакта Библиотекарь не настроен на игры, он замечает и без слов.

Лучащиеся прежде привычным весельем глаза потускнели, а на твидовом пиджаке с желтым матерчатым цветком в петлице зияют прорехи. Сон, необратимо подступающий, наконец, ввергает Флинна в дрему.

Напольные часы с необычным маятником в форме птички, поднимающей крылья во время каждого удара подобно живой, заставляют его вздрогнуть, но в следующий миг он вновь засыпает, а меч осторожно соскальзывает с колен.

Завтра он забудет о бесконечной усталости, о тягостных мыслях и вновь будет полон энергии, завтра он забудет о том, как мало у него времени для отдыха, личной жизни и друзей, снова бросаясь с головой в омут приключений.

Лишь потому, что Библиотекарь – всего один, и Флинн Карсен, оставаясь на страже равновесия, не отступит в сторону, оставляя мир наедине с магией и тем, что она может сотворить, принося боль, разрушения и сея смерти повсюду.


	2. Танец

Игрушки на елках сверкают искусственными снежинками, переливаются серебром, а льющаяся из старого граммофона музыка окутывает флёром праздника. Флинн увлекает её назад, ведя мимо книжных полок, и она вспоминает собственные слова, сказанные, казалось бы, целую вечность назад.

“Нам стоит как-нибудь ещё потанцевать, когда ты не будешь истекать кровью”.

Так много прошло с того момента, когда Ив боялась, что он не переживет рану от волшебного меча. Ему удалось найти Библиотеку, спасти своих друзей и даже восстановить Экскалибур, патрулирующий сейчас необъятные коридоры.

Задумавшись, она пропускает шаг, тут же встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами, замечая чуть приподнятые брови. На красном шейном платке Флинна узор из золотистых игрушек, но это единственное изменение в его внешнем виде от повседневного.

\- Что-то не так?

Ив качает головой, подходя ближе и вновь отдаваясь танцу, ощущая сильные руки, что ведут её, и, думая, что, пожалуй, только ему она может позволить делать это. Вести. Ведь раньше командовала в основном она.

Неожиданно начавшийся снег заставляет Флинна засмеяться, и, наблюдая за его практически детской реакцией на очередное чудо Библиотеки, видя, как искрятся его глаза, а на губах появляется улыбка, Ив не может не засмеяться следом.

Снежинки падают на его волосы, оседают на красный матерчатый цветок, осыпают его плечи, обтянутые тканью пиджака, и, прижимаясь ближе к своему спутнику, Ив понимает, что впервые действительно наслаждается Рождеством.

Раньше она бы скорее предотвращала очередную попытку террористической атаки, руководя несчастными, которым выпала праздничная смена, и видя кислые улыбки на их лицах.

\- Я же говорила, что вы идеально совместимы, Флинн! – громкий голос заставляет их всего на миг отпрянуть друг от друга, а идущий снег прекращается, исчезая без следа. Несмотря на желание придать зимнюю атмосферу, Библиотека заботится о книгах, которым смертельно вредна любая влага.

\- Шарлин… - Библиотекарь усмехается, кивая своей своеобразной начальнице и давней знакомой, в то время как она взмахивает тронутыми сединой волосами, поднимая в руке бокал с шампанским. – Мы сейчас.

\- Все уже вас заждались, - отвечает она, смахивая снежинки с вечернего, но все же строгого платья и отпивая глоток напитка. – Не заставляйте остальных ждать, ну же, к столу, дорогие!

Ив кивает, не отпуская руки подопечного, за безопасность которого она отвечает, и собирается уже шагнуть вперёд, выходя в просторный зал, украшенный зелеными гирляндами, но замирает, подняв взгляд.

Поднявший голову Флинн вновь хитро усмехается, а она может поклясться, что всего минуту назад над ними не было никакой омелы. Зависшая в воздухе, она – очередной рождественский сюрприз Библиотеки или же фокус самого Библиотекаря?

Впрочем, ей все равно, ведь в следующий миг её губ касаются мягкие губы, вовлекающие в горячий, распаляющий поцелуй. И теперь она со всей уверенностью может сказать, что это лучшее Рождество в её жизни.


	3. Цветок

Стрелки на карманных часах почти приблизились к ожидаемому времени, когда он нетерпеливо достает их вновь, бросая взгляд на циферблат. “Тик-так, тик-так, - тихо нашептывает артефакт, никогда не позволяющий пропустить назначенную минуту. – Тик-так”.

Спрятав часы и проведя пальцами по цепочке, Флинн одергивает полу светлого пиджака, прежде чем усмехнуться, поднимая голову. В его карих, с легкими морщинками вокруг них, глазах отражается величественное здание со стрельчатыми витражными окнами.

Где-то вдалеке раздается шум колоколов, шумит Темза и прочие звуки огромного, раскидистого города наполняют воздух, переплетаясь с туманом и запахом озона – последствием бесконечных дождей.

\- Время, - скорее мысленно обращаясь к своему стражу – Ив, чем к себе самому, одними губами произносит Флинн, начиная подниматься по широкой лестнице, укрытой красным ковром.

Смахнув незримые пылинки с алого цветка в петлице, он достает из кармана пиджака приглашение. На губах у вышедшей навстречу ему девушки расцветает обворожительная улыбка, и, ответив на неё, Флинн протягивает бумагу, украшенную вензелями.

Ещё много лет назад, он – Библиотекарь, никогда бы не поверил, что некоторые артефакты придется возвращать подобным образом, но, с другой стороны, разве светский прием не безопаснее древних подземелий?..

***

Звон бокалов и приглушенные игрой музыкантов голоса раздаются со всех сторон, но пожилая леди не чувствует головной боли или усталости, ведь только здесь она находится в своей стихии.

\- Мадам…

Подошедший широкоплечий охранник вызывает на её губах легкую улыбку: слишком высокий, с идеальной осанкой военного, он выбивается из окружения словно дровосек, стоящий посреди Букингемского дворца.

\- В правом крыле, герцогиня Бувиль, как вы и говорили, - отойдя за ней в сторону и склонившись, одними губами шепчет он, и любые отстраненные мысли покидают её сознание, заставляя взять себя в руки.

\- Чудесно, - быстро отвечает она, тоже понижая голос и ставя бокал на услужливо подставленный поднос официанта. Уловка с мечом, который привлек его внимание и который разместили в дальнем крыле, сработала. – Проследите, чтобы этого Библиотекаря вышвырнули прочь и потрепали, как следует. Никто не смеет проникать ко мне в особняк и думать, что останется безнаказанным.

Её слова звучат чуть громче, в голосе явственно проявляется сталь, и, смотря в широкое зеркало за спиной почтительно кивнувшего охранника, на секунду она видит саму себя, помолодевшую на добрых три десятка лет.

Тогда кожа ещё не была дряблой, пальцы не сковало старческой болезнью, а глаза были почти синими, а не блекло-голубыми, как сейчас. Тогда, во времена её молодости, взгляды всех кавалеров были прикованы к ней, и лишь только к ней – её фигурой восхищались, белокурые волосы были мягкими, как шелк. А стоило уронить платок, как сразу несколько мужчин бросались услужить, теряя голову от одной благодарной улыбки.

Память о былом, казавшемся до сегодняшнего дня невозвратным, заставляет герцогиню горько улыбнуться, касаясь пальцами медальона, лежащего в кармане накинутого поверх вечернего платья жакета.

Мистер Марс, любезно предложивший обменять её фамильную ценность на мощнейший артефакт, способный вернуть молодость и помочь изничтожить завистников, буквально вдохнул в неё новую жизнь, и герцогиня Бувиль впервые с таким нетерпением ждёт завершения вечера, зная, что за ним последует сделка.

Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы Марс оказался перед ней сию же минуту, и как страстно ей хотелось, чтобы его самолёт летел быстрее…

Увлеченная своими мечтаниями, она не сразу замечает, что музыканты начали играть новую композицию. Под своды зала взлетают вверх высокие ноты скрипки, а спустя всего миг к ней присоединяются другие инструменты, а перед самой герцогиней замирает темноволосый мужчина.

\- Позволите?

Её сердце пропускает удар, а блекло-голубые глаза удивленно распахиваются. Впервые за столько лет её приглашают на танец без фальши, а не жаждущий чего-либо один из её многочисленных родственников.

Во взгляде карих глаз нет насмешки, нет жалости, которую она так ненавидит, ведь что сильнее напомнит о том, что тебе уже за шестьдесят, и ты давно утратила любую красоту? Замешкавшись, она протягивает руку, делая шаг и вспоминая первые движения.

Чувствуя себя окрыленной, герцогиня Элеонор Бувиль думает о том, что её фигура не так уж изменилась, забывая о том, что она стала скорее сухой, чем изящной, как в молодости. И даже боль, которой отзывались ноги на высокий каблук, отступает, стоит ей подумать, что она вновь кружит в танце, а взгляд таких красивых глаз безраздельно прикован к ней.

Мысли о Библиотекаре – охотнике на артефакты и ценности, о котором предупредил Марс, теперь совершенно забыты, он уже схвачен и где-то корчится от боли в подворотне, в то время как она танцует, вслушиваясь в бархатный, интимно-тихий баритон.

Его голос обволакивает волнами, и ей кажется, словно и без обещанного артефакта годы тают, а его взгляд, в котором читается страсть – совершенно искренний и настоящий. Его безупречные манеры, подходящие скорее английскому аристократу, чем американцу, что прослеживается по акценту, завораживают и не позволяют отвести взгляд.

Даже не переводя взгляда, герцогиня Бувиль ощущает завистливые взгляды, направленные на неё, почти явственно слышит проклятья старух, смотрящих своими блеклыми, подслеповатыми глазами.

Композиция меняется за композицией, повсюду искрится смех, и неожиданно для себя она слышит свой собственный – такой же молодой, как раньше, и такой же притягательный. И ей хочется поскорее получить в руки то, что сделает её моложе, что позволит вспомнить и другие наслаждения, всецело отдаваясь им.

Когда он говорит, что оставит её на мгновение, Элеонор хватает его за рукав пиджака, совсем забывая о том, что она герцогиня, и насколько она выше. Эта пропасть исчезает, стоит ему взглянуть снизу-вверх, стоит на его губах появиться этой обаятельной улыбке, от которой в груди разливается тепло.

\- Я всего на минуту, - отвечает он, улыбаясь. – Возьму для нас ещё шампанского.

И, когда он исчезает, герцогиня решает, что купит у мистера Марса приворотное зелье – уж такая-то мелочь у него тоже должна быть, если он берётся вернуть ей молодость за какой-то несчастный медальон.

Она улыбается, понимая, что впервые за многие годы голову вскружили ей, а не она, и неожиданно для себя наслаждаясь этим чувством.

Ещё не зная, что зря так недооценила Библиотекаря, а всего пять минут спустя, не дождавшись своего спутника и запустив руку в карман жакета, обнаружит там алый матерчатый цветок вместо медальона.


End file.
